Our Lesson In Love
by Flowyurin99
Summary: [Sequel All I Ask] Setelah pernikahannya dengan Hinata, Sasuke dihadapkan dengan konflik batin dalam dirinya. Hatinya mulai goyah, sebuah nama mulai muncul dalam hatinya. Di sisi lain Sakura masih tetap mencintai sahabatnya, dengan segala resiko yang akan ditanggungnya. Bagaimana kisah mereka berdua? Akankah takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali?/Warning Inside/Happy reading ;)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: M

Warning: Tema dewasa,OOC,typos,EYD berantakan, SasuSaku slight SasuHina

.

.

.

.

Netra hitam itu memandang sebuah potret di depannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sasuke pernah membaca dalam sebuah buku dongeng bahwa kisah cinta selalu berakhir bahagia. Tapi dia sendiri tidak yakin, apakah sekarang dirinya telah merengkuh kebahagiaannya?

Ditatapnya lagi fotonya bersama seorang gadis berhelai merah muda di atas meja kerjanya. Di samping foto itu, terdapat foto yang lain. Foto pernikahannya. Entah apa yang membuatnya selalu uring-uringan seperti ini. Pernikahannya sudah berjalan sebulan, dan dalam kurun waktu itu semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja. Mungkin lebih terkesan biasa saja—datar. Tak ada pertengkaran diantara mereka, yang ada hanya romansa. Bukankah itulah yang diinginkan kebanyakan orang?

Layaknya sepasang suami istri, sudah pasti dirinya dengan Hinata melakukan hubungan suami istri di malam pertama mereka. Namun setelah malam itu, tak ada lagi. Hanya sekedar kecupan,pelukan dan ciuman di pagi hari. Akhir-akhir ini beberapa pertanyaan muncul dalam benaknya dan terus menghantuinya. Mungkin orang lain beranggapan bahwa ini pertanyaan yang begitu mudah untuk dijawab. Tapi tidak untuk Sasuke, hatinya gamang.

 _Apa kau bahagia dengan pernikahanmu Sasuke?_ Orang lain akan berpikir dirinya akan menjawab ya, tapi ada sesuatu entah apa itu yang seperti membebaninya, menahannya dalam sebuah rasa yang ambigu.

 _Apa kau mencitai Hinata, Sasuke?_ Mungkin jika pertanyaan ini terlontar sebelum pernikahannya, yaitu pada saat dirinya masih berpacaran dengan Hinata, dengan tegas dirinya akan menjawab ya. Tapi lagi-lagi sesuatu yang tak kasat mata menggantungkan hatinya dalam sebuah rasa yang begitu membingungkan.

Di sudut hatinya, ada sebuah nama yang terus bergema. Rindu begitu kuat mencengkeram hatinya, sugesti yang selalu ia kirimkan bahwa dirnya telah memiliki Hinata lah alasan Sasuke bertahan sampai sekarang.

Jujur, sesekali ia memikirkan sahabat merah mudanya itu. Apa lagi dengan pengakuan sahabatnya saat lampau. Dan setiap Sasuke memikirkannya, tanpa sadar ada sesuatu yang bergetar dalam hatinya. Hanya getaran kecil, namun mampu membuat Sasuke terjerat dalam kenangannya.

Atensi gadis itu yang selalu berada di sisinya, tanpa sadar menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya. Maka ketika gadis itu pergi, seperti burung yang patah salah satu sayapnya, hidupnya tidak stabil. Dirinya sadar bahwa kehidupannya telah berubah.

Belum juga pertanyaan sebelumnya dapat ia jawab, pertanyaan lain muncul dari sisi lain hatinya. Masih samar memang, namun seiring berjalannya waktu pertanyaan itu bersuara semakin jelas.

Pertanyaan yang timbul karena rindu

Pertanyaan yang timbul karena resah

Dan pertanyaan yang timbul karena dirinya yang selalu memikirkan sosok itu diam-diam

 _Apakah kini kau mulai jatuh cinta kepadanya?_

Katakan dia gila, bajingan, lelaki brengsek yang sudah memiliki istri namun mempunyai rasa kepada wanita lain. Sepertinya umpatan-umpatan itu masih belum dapat mewakilinya. Sasuke sadar, bahwa ini sebuah kesalahan. Pergulatan antara hati dan pikirannya sudah berkali-kali terjadi, ketika hatinya akan menyeuarakan sebuah kebenaran pikirannya pasti akan mendesaknya dengan kenyataan. Begitu menyedihkan bukan.

Namun setidaknya ada satu hal yang perlu kita pahami.

Ini rasanya, rasa yang timbul bukan karena kehendaknya. Jadi, siapa yang bisa menyalahkan hati?

.

.

Di suatu tempat, terlihat sosok wanita berhelai muda yang sedang duduk termenung di bawah rindangnya pohon sakura. Helai rambutnya berterbangan ditiup angin, menggelitik wajahnya yang ayu. Jarinya yang lentik mulai menggoreskan tinta dari pena yang digenggamnya pada sebuah buku bersampul biru. Salah satu benda yang ia dapat dari sahabatnya sebagai hadiah saat ulang tahunnya.

Jika kalian penasaran apa yang sedang ditulisnya, itu hanya sebuah puisi. Dulu, puisi yang ditulisnya biasanya dibuat lagu oleh sahabatnya dan akan mereka nyanyikan bersama.

 _Tes_

Tanpa dia sadari, setetes air jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Selalu seperti ini, setiap kenangan itu muncul air mata tak pernah bisa ia bendung. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini dirinya juga sangat sensitif, mungkin ini juga karena pengaruh kehamilannya.

Bukunya ia taruh di samping tubuhnya. Sakura mengusap perutnya lembut, perutnya memang belum begitu besar mengingat usia kandungannya yang baru memasuki dua bulan.

"Apa kabarmu, Sasuke- _kun_?" hanya sebuah gumaman, berharap angin akan menyampaikan pesannya. Kalian pasti berpikir bahwa Sakura adalah wanita bodoh, egois, tidak tau diri atau bahkan rendahan. Sekali lagi Sakura tak peduli. Dia tau apa yang dia perbuat adalah salah, dari segi manapun pasti salah. Namun jika Eros sudah melepaskan anak panah untuknya, dia tak bisa menghindar. Kenyataannya dia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, sebuah rasa yang tak seharusnya ada diantara mereka.

Mengenai kehamilannya, dia sendiri tidak menyangka. Tepatnya satu hari sebelum hari pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata, Sakura pergi ke dokter dan dokter mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang mengandung dengan usia kandungan tiga minggu. Saat itu pula dirinya menangis, antara sedih dan bahagia. Sedih karena memikirkan anaknya akan lahir tanpa seorang ayah. Dan selayaknya seorang ibu, dia bahagia memiliki anak, apalagi dari seorang yang sangat berarti untuknya. Seperti Sakura yang mencintai Sasuke, Sakura juga mencintai anak ini dengan sepenuh hatinya. Sakura pun sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk segala resiko yang akan dihadapinya.

"Sakura! Kemari, Nak!" panggilan dari ibunya menyadarkan lamunannya. Segera dia berdiri, bergegas pergi menuju ibunya. Meninggalkan buku birunya yang lembarannya terbuka ditiup angin, hingga lembaran itu terbuka pada sebuah halaman yang masih terdapat pena di atasnya.

 _Saat aku melihatmu, semuanya berhenti_

 _Aku tidak tau sejak kapan_

 _Kau datang mengguncang hatiku_

 _Datang seperti mimpi, dan aku sadar sepertinya ini takdir_

 _Aku mencintaimu_

 _Apa kau dengar?_

 _Hanya kamu.._

 _Tutup matamu, dan dengarkan pengakuan air mataku_

 _Cintaku kan tersebar dengan angin_

 _Kapanpun, dimanapun kau berada_

 _Aku mencintaimu_

 _Aku mencoba menjauhimu tapi hatiku menjerit menerimamu_

 _Bahkan jika aku mengambil sedikit waktu untuk kembali_

 _Dengarkan, aku yang akan terlebih dulu jatuh cinta kepadamu_

 _Dan jika kau tak mencintaiku pun tak apa_

 _Asal izinkan aku, tuk tetap mencintaimu_

TBC

A/N:

Sesuai dengan permintaan para reader, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk buat sequel dari All I Ask. Ini baru semacam prolog, jadi maaf kalau masih pendek ya.

Dan terima kasih saya ucapkan sebanyak-banyak untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca All I Ask apa lagi meninggalkan review saya tidak menyangka responnya kan sebanyak itu. Sebenernya agak sedih waktu liat kotak review dan ada yang bicara seenaknya. Jadi saya mau menegaskan bahwa saya masih seorang pelajar, dan saya juga orang baik-baik, pergaulan saya pun pergaulan yang sehat. Jadi tolong jangan menjudge saya sembarangan.

Oke, Our Lesson In Love ini saya persembahkan buat para reader semua yang minta kalau All I Ask dibuatkan sequel, semoga ngga mengecewakan ya. Dan juga saya ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat sahabat saya—Hana,yang udah support saya :*:*

Oh ya, satu lagi. Minggu depan saya akan UAS, jadi mungkin ngga bisa update sampai UASnya selesai :3

RnR?

Salam hangat

Flow ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_Tak usah pedulikan dengan apa yang orang katakan_

 _Karena sesungguhnya_

 _Yang paling mengerti dirimu adalah dirimu sendiri_

Our Lesson In Love

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: M

Warnings: Mature theme,AU,OOC,typo(s),EYD berantakan,ide pasaran,DLDR!

Tak ada yang dia anggap menarik selain tumpukan berkas-berkas menggunung yang harus ia priksa di atas mejanya. Akhir-akhir ini dia—Uchiha Sasuke, telah menjelma menjadi sosok si gila kerja. Berangkat pagi dan pulang larut malam, hal itu sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sekarang. Semuanya Sasuke lakukan semata-mata hanya untuk mengalihkan atensinya terhadap _dia._ Berharap dengan menenggelamkan diri ke dalam tetek bengek perkantoran dapat membuatnya lupa.

Suara pintu yang diketuk untuk sejenak berhasil menarik perhatiannya. "Sasuke- _kun_ , ini aku." Ucap suara lembut dari seorang wanita yang sudah Sasuke hafal di luar kepala.

"Masuklah, Hinata. Aku di dalam." Ya wanita itu Hyuuga Hinata atau yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi Uchiha Hinata karena telah sah menjadi istrinya masuk dengan membawa sekotak bekal makan siang di tanganya.

Hinata langsung duduk di sofa yang ada, meletakan dan menyiapkan makanan yang sudah ia bawa di atas meja di depanya. Setelah itu Hinata beranjak dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan menyentuh pundak lelaki itu lembut. "Makanlah dulu Sasuke- _kun_ , jangan paksakan dirimu. Aku sudah memasakan masakan kesukaanmu." Ucap Hinata.

Tak ingin membuat sang istri kecewa, Sasuke menuruti apa yang Hinata katakan. Toh perutnya juga sudah menjerit minta diisi.

Sasuke makan dengan tenang. Membuat suasana di dalam ruangannya itu hening dan terkesan _kaku._ Begitu sadar Sasuke yang telah selesai dengan acara makannya, Hinata dengan cekatan membereskan segala peralatan yang ada. Mereka masih duduk berhadapan, sepertinya tidak ada yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Bukankah terasa aneh? Padahal mereka sepasang suami istri, tapi kenapa terlihat begitu canggung. _Entahlah_.

Mungkin intesitas pertemuan mereka yang akhir-akhir ini semakin sedikit bisa menjadi alasanya. Sekarang, kantor bagaikan rumah bagi Sasuke sedangkan rumahnya sendiri bagaikan rumah kedua. Tempat dimana dia menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk tidur saat malam dan melepas lelah. Bahkan rumahnya terkesan hanya sebagi tempat penginapan untuknya.

Hinata berdiri, berniat untuk pergi. Dirinya tidak ingin keberadaanya di sini mengganggu Sasuke yang sedang sibuk atau lebih tepatnya menyibukan diri. "Jam berapa kau pulang? Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam jika kau mau." Ujar Hinata.

"Sepertinya aku akan pulang larut lagi. Tidak usah memasak, sayang jika makanannya akan terbuang sia-sia. Aku akan makan di luar." Jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn, hati-hati." Dan sebelum pintu itu terbuka dan Hinata melangkah pergi. Sasuke kembali berucap.

"Jangan tunggu aku seperti kemarin, sebaiknya kau tidur duluan."

Maka lagi-lagi hati Hinata dibuat mencelos mendengarnya. Suaminya akan pulang larut lagi. Dia akan sendirian lagi dirumah besar itu. Sasuke memang memenuhi kebutuhan finansialnya, tapi tidak dengan biologisnya. Sudah beberapa waktu ini Sasuke tidak menyentuhnya. Hanya berupa sentuhan-sentuhan kecil yang belum cukup menyampaikan segala afeksi pria itu kepadanya. Bahkan Hinata harus menelan kenyataan pahit itu bulat-bullat, ketiika terbangun dan tidak menjumpai suaminya di sisi ranjang. Padahal malamnya dengan jelas dia bisa merasakan pergerakan kecil di sisi kasurnya. Sasuke pergi ketika Hinata masih terpejam, begitu pula ketika Sasuke pulang. Jarang terdengar kata _tadaima_ berujar dari mulut suaminya. _Miris_.

Pernah sekali sebuah pikiran negatif terlintas di pikirannya. Apakah Sasuke tidak mencintainya lagi? Apakah Sasuke sudah bosan dengan dirinya?

Namun pemikiran itu segera saja ia tepis jauh-jauh. Setiap hari dirinya selalu memupuk keyakinan dan kepercayaannya kepada Sasuke.

"Baik." Ucapnya menoleh kepada Sasuke dengan diiringi senyuman lembut di wajah _ayu_ nya.

.

.

Suhu kota Suna yang panas membuat wanita itu berkali-kali harus mengusap peluh yang menetes di wajahnya. Masih sekitar 50 meter lagi dia harus berjalan menuju toko kue milik ibunya. Jarak yang bisa dibilang dekat, namun rasanya dia masih perlu berjalan 200 meter lagi. Tangannya membawa kantung berisi bahan-bahan membuat kue pesanan ibunya.

Wanita itu—Sakura akhirnya tiba di toko ibunya dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal-senggal. Diusapnya perut buncitnya dengan penuh sayang. "Kau pasti akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat nak." Monolognya.

"Ah Sakura kau sudah tiba. Maafkan Kaa- _san_ yang lupa membahwa bahan-bahan ini, kau jadi harus repot-repot mengantarnya ke sini." Ucap ibunya menghampiri dan menuntunnya menuju kursi yang ada di sini.

"Tidak apa-apa Kaa- _san_ , aku sekalian berjalan-jalan kan jadinya." Jawab Sakura disertai cengirannya.

"Ya sudah, kau duduk di sini dulu biar Kaa- _san_ buatkan minum untukmu."

Sakura memutuskan untuk berkeliling toko, walaupun masih tergolong baru, toko ibunya sudah cukup terkenal di sini. Ada saja pesanan yang datang, mulai dari kuantitas yang sedikit sampai yang banyak. Seperti halnya hari ini, ibunya mendapat pesanan 100 cake dari seorang pengusaha.

"Bukankah Kaa- _san_ menyuruhmu untuk duduk menunggu, kenapa malah berkeliling. Kau pasti lelah kasian anakmu juga." Ucap ibu Sakura muncul dari arah belakang. Di usapnya perut buncit sang anak dengan sayang.

"Dia anak yang kuat." Jawab Sakura. "Seperti Kaa- _san_ nya." Tambah ibu Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. Tak dipungkiri setiap dirinya mengingat sang anak yang masih dalam kandungannya ini, kenangan masa lalu hadir begitu saja dalam benaknya. Namun bagaimanapun juga dia sudah memilih. Tak ada kata menyesal sama sekali. Sakura harus kuat, dia yakin bahwa Tuhan pasti memiliki rencana terbaik untuknya.

"Oh ya nak, lusa, bisakah kau temani ibu mengantar kue-kue itu? Setelah itu kita akan berjalan-jalan, mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang belum pernah kau singgahi." Ajak sang ibu.

"Aku selalu bisa Kaa- _san_ , kapanpun dimanapun aku akan selalu ada untuk Kaa- _san_. Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu lusa." Ucap Sakura sambil memeluk ibunya erat.

"Kaa- _san_ menyayangimu." Balas sang ibu yang balik memeluknya.

"Aku lebih menyayangimu Kaa- _san_." Dan tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh dari mata _emerald_ nya.

Di sisi lain, terlihat seorang pria dengan setelan kantornya terlihat berantakan. Dasi yang ia longgarkan, jas yang tidak dikancing dan digulung sampai lengan, dua kancig teratas kemejanya yang terbuka dan jangan lupakan rambut pantat ayamnya itu yang tidak tertata. Hanya satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan penampilanya saat ini. Bukan _semrawut_. Bukan kacau. Bukan juga berantakan. Melainkan _sexy_. Ah terkutukklah wajah tampan dan tubuh atletis bak perwujudan dewa miliknya itu.

Sepulangnya Hinata, Sasuke kembali berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen kesayangan miliknya. Tak mengenal waktu, hingga tanpa sadar sang malam sudah mulai menunjukan keberadaanya. Menelan bisingnya siang, menghamburkan indahnya senja. Kini yang ada hanya keheningan.

Kantornya mulai sepi, hanya ada beberapa karyawan yang memang sedang jadwalnya bertugas. Hanya bunyi keyboard sebagai pengiring kegiatanya. Sampai sebuah panggilan masuk mengusiknya.

"Dobe? Ada apa kau telfon malam-malam begini? Aku sedang sibuk."

 _Astaga Teme, dingin sekali kau ini. Apa kau masih berada di kantor?_ Jawab suara disebrang telfon.

"Hn."

 _Sudah kuduga. Kau ini padahal sudah punya istri tapi sikap gila kerjamu malah semakin parah. Kasian kan Hinata ditinggal dirumah._

"Jika kau menelfonku hanya untuk aku yang harus mendengarkan nasehat dan segala ocehanmu itu. Aku tutup."

 _Teme tungguuuuuu. Baiklah-baiklah, seperti biasa ya kau tidak bisa diajak berbasa-basi. Jadi begini, lusa aku akan mengadakan pesta pembukaan anak perusahaanku di Suna. Sebagai sahabat sekaligus kolegaku. Aku mengundangmu secara langsung sebagai tamu spesial loh_. Ujar Naruto panjang lebar

 _Ajak juga istrimu, menginaplah di vilaku untuk beberapa hari. Ya itung-itung sebagai hadiah pernikahan dariku yang tertunda_. Imbuh Naruto sambil terkekeh pelan

"Hm, baiklah aku kan datang. Dimana lokasinya?"

 _Nanti aku kirimkan. Ya sudah, konbanwa Teme muaahhh_. Terdengar Naruto yang seolah-olah memberikan ciuman kepada Sasuke.

"Kau menjijikan, Dobe." Dan sambungan telfon itu pun diputus oleh Sasuke.

Dilihatnya jam yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Sudah pukul 11 malam, tidak biasanya dia pulang selarut ini. Biasanya dia akan pulang pukul 9 atau selambat-lambatnya 10 malam.

Dirapikannya segala berkas-berkas yang berserakan di mejanya. "Akan aku teruskan besok lagi." Monolognya.

Sesudah itu, dengan segera disambarnya kunci mobil miliknya yang tergeletak manis di samping sebuah pigura di mejanya. Pergerakanya sejenak berhenti, diusapnya pigura yang membingkai potret dirinya dengan seorang wanita bersurai merah muda. Hatinya mencelos, menjeritkan bahwa dirinya sangat ingin bertemu dengan wanita itu sekarang juga.

"Aku merindukanmu, Saki." Ucapnya lemah..

.

.

Esoknya Sasuke pulang dari kantor pukul 1 siang, sangat awal menegingat ia yang biasa pulang larut malam. Dia pulang lebih awal bukan tanpa alasan, Sasuke hars bersiap pergi ke Suna untuk menghadiri perayaan perusahaan milik Naruto. Tadi pagi dia sudah memberitau Hinata mengenai hal ini, jadi setidaknya istrinya itu pasti sudah mulai menyiapkan segala keperluanya sedikit demi sedikit.

Benar saja ketika dia masuk ke dalam kamar, terlihat Hinata yang sedang mengepak beberapa potong pakain ke dalam koper. Ada dua koper di sana, satu miliknya dan satu milik Hinata.

"Ah kau sudah pulang Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah memasukan beberapa potong pakaian ke dalam kopermu. Jika masih ada yang kurang kau bisa menambahkannya. Biar kusiapkan makan siang untukmu." Ucap Hinata sambil berlalu meninggallkan kamar mereka.

Diperiksanya isi koper miliknya. Beberapa setelan resmi seperti jas dan kemeja sudah ditata rapih oleh Hinata, Sasuke tinggal menambahkan beberapa pakaian yang bersifat _casual_.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Sasuke segera menyusul Hinata di ruang makan. Mengisi energinya untuk menempuh perjalan ke Suna.

Suasana di dalam mobil dominan hening. Tak ada pembicaraan yang berlangsung di antara mereka. Sesekali Sasuke menyalakan radio hanya untuk memecah keheningan itu, lalu Hinata yang memulai pembicaraan dengan topik yang ia dengar di radio. Bukan perbincangan panjang, karena Sasuke yang selalu membalasnya dengan jawaban singkat dan jelas. Hinata sampai kehabisan akal, bagaimana caranya menarik atensi suaminya ini. Hingga sebuah pemikiran terlintas di benaknya. Jujur diapun sebenarnya penasaran dengan hal ini.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kabar Sakura-chan? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya ataupun mendengar tentang dirinya lagi setelah pernikahan kita." Ujar Hinata.

 _Ckkiiittttt!_

Begitu terkejutnya Sasuke dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja Hinata lontarkan. Begitupun Hinata yang tak kalah terkejutnya karena suaminya mengerem mobil secara mendadak. Di tengoknya situasi di depan mobilnya, tidak ada apa-apa. _Lantas apa yamg membuat Sasuke-kun begitu terkejut seperti itu?._ Hinata membatin.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ada apa?" tanya Hinata lembut sembari menyentuh lengan suaminya.

"Jangan pernah menyinggungnya lagi Hinata." Jawab Sasuke dingin, matanya menorot tajam ke depan seolah tatapan itu bisa menembus meninggalkan lubang di kaca mobilnya, tak sekalipun ia menoleh menatap Hinata yang kini sedang kaget sekaligus heran dengan sikap Sasuke barusan.

Sepertinya dia salah memilih topik untuk di bicarakkan. Tapi mengapa Sasuke begitu terkejut ketika mendengar nama Sakura? Kenapa sekilas Hinata bisa menangkap raut kesedihan di sana? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang menghantui Hinata, dirinya merasa sebagai manusia paling bodoh yang tidak tau apa-apa mengenai suaminya sendiri. Dirinya merasa gagal menjadi seoorang istri, bukankah saat mmengikrarkan janji suci mereka telah berjanji untuk berbagi suka duka bersama. Tapi mengapa Hinata merasa ada duka yang Sasuke rasakan dan Hianta tidak tau itu apa.

Terlalu larut dengan segala pemikirannya, sampai-sampai Hinata tidak sadar jika mobil mereka sudah berhenti di sebuah vila megah yang dia ketahui milik Naruto.

Melihat kedatangan tamu-tamu spesialnya, Naruto segera bergegas membantuu Sasuke dan Hinata membawakan barang-barang mereka ke dalam vila. "Selamat datang di vila indah miliku." Ucap Naruto riang yang hanya dibalasan dengusan membosankan dari Sasuke dan kekehan dari Hinata.

"Kamar kalian ada di lantai dua, pokoknya setelah sampai di lantai dua, belok kanan, hanya ada satu kamar di ujung sana, itulah kamar kalian" Kata Naruto menjelaskan. "Aku harus kembali ke kantor untuk kembali memeriksa, silahkan menikmati waktu santai kalian. Panggil saja pelayan jika kau butuh sesuatu. Jaa " pamit Naruto.

Mengikuti apa yang diintruksikan oleh Naruto, Sasuke dan Hinata sampai di kamar mereka dengan _selamat_. Selamat dengan artian tidak tersesat ataupun salah masuk ruangan.

Sasuke masih diam, mereka masih belum berbicara satu sama lain semenjak kejadian tadi di mobil. Sebenarnya Hinata cukup terganggu dengan suasana canggung seperti ini, saling berdiam diri seolah tidak saling mengenal. Namun dirinya juga tidak ingin mengganggu privasi suaminya maka dari itu ia mengalah untuk diam.

Hinata mulai menata segala barang-barang yang dibawanya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menaruh asal kopernya di sudut tempat tidur. Kakinya membawanya menuju pojok kamar dimana terdapat sebuah gitar di sana. Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar menyiapkan kamar ini untuk kedatangannya. Diambilnya gitar itu dan dibawanya keluar kamar. Bertanya kepada pelayan dimana letak taman belakang lalu bergegas pergi ke sana.

Sasuke duduk di rerumputan, di bawah pohon dengan nama yang sama dengan sahabatnya. _Sakura_. Terkutuklah kenangan yang mulai berputar seperti film di pikirannya seiring dengan senar gitar yang mulai ia petik. Menyuarakan nyanyian pedih penuh rindu akan sosoknya. Sesaat dipandangnya langit senja waktu itu sebelum kelopak matanya terpejam menyembunyikan manik _onyx_ nya yang mulai sayu.

Suara Sakura terputar jelas di otaknya, Sasukepun membuka matanya. Mendapatai sosok berhelai merah muda yang duduk manis di sampingnya. Jika benar ini hanya delusinya biarlah, biarlah Sasuke mengecap kebohongan untuk mengobati rindu di hatinya. Sasuke dan Sakura menyanyi bersama, menyanyikan sebuah lagu kesukaan Sakura. Lagu yang menggambarkan kisah mereka berdua.

 _For all those times you stood by me_

 _For all the truth that you made me see_

 _For all the joy you brought to my life_

 _For all the wrong that you made right_

 _For every dream you made come true_

 _For all the love I found in you_

 _I'll be forever thankful baby_

 _You're the one who held me up_

 _Never let me fall_

 _You're the one who saw me through it all_

Sejenak Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Merasakan tangan lembut Sakura yang menyentuh pipi tirusnya. Penuh dengan afeksi.

 _You were my strength when I was weak_

 _You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

 _You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

 _You saw the best there was in me_

 _Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

 _You gave me faith 'coz you believe_

 _I'm everything I am_

 _Because you loved me_

Perlahan Sasuke benar-benar membuka matanya. Menoleh ke sisinya, mengharapkan bahwa sosok itu ada di sana, namun yang ia dapati hanya ruang kosong. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri, sebegitu parahnya dia merindukan sahabatnya itu. Hingga alam bawah sadarnya sendiri mempermainkannya.

.

.

Hari ini merupakan tujuanya datang ke Suna. Dengan setelas jas hitamnya, Sasuke terlihat begitu mempesona. Apalagi dengan Hinata yang nampak anggun dengan gaun peraknya, tak ayal menarik perhatian seluruh tamu undangan yang ada di sana. Mereka tak ingin melewatkan pemandangan indah sepasang insan ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu maemukau itu.

Di sisi lain terlihat Sakura yangs sedang sibuk membantu ibunya mengemasi kue pesanan mereka. "Nak apa jumlahnya sudah pas?" tanya ibunya.

"Iya Kaa- _san_ , semuanya tepat 100 buah. Sakura sudah menghitungnya tadi."

"Baiklah kita berangkat sekarang ya, Kaa- _san_ tadi sudah ditelfon untuk segera mengantarkan pesanan ke sini." Kata ibu Sakura sembari menyodorkan secarik kertas dengan sebuah alamat tertera di sana.

Akhirnya Sakura dan ibunya tiba di sebuah gedung perkantoran dengan berbagai karangan bunga tersebar di halamannya.

 _Uzumaki Corp_? –tanya Sakura dalam hati. Sepertinya dia sudah pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Seolah jika nama itu tidaklah asing untuknya. Menghiraukan rasa penasaranya, Sakura membawa keranjang kue itu memasuki gedung, mengekor dibelakang punggung ibunya.

Sasuke mulai merasa bosan dengan perayaan ini, sambutan dari sahabatanya itu sudah selesai 10 menit yang lalu. Hinata sedang berkumpul dengan para istri dari rekan-rekan bisnisnya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Sasuke tak mau tau. Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke sudut ruangan, menjauhkan diri dari keramaian dan mengambil segelas minuman yang telah disediakan. Netra hitam setajam elang miliknya menyisir segala penjuru ruangan. Sampai pemandangan di pintu keluar begitu mengusiknya. Apa dia tidak salah lihat? Apa itu nyata? Sesosok wanita berhelai merah muda baru saja pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan seorang wanita paruh baya.

Untuk kali ini saja biarkan dia berharap, bahwa sosok yang baru saja dilihatnya benar-benar sahabat yang sangat ia rindukan. Sakura. Maka dengan cepat Sasuke segera bergegas menuju pintu keluar, mengabaikan omelan-omelan orang yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak, mengabaikan panggilan Hinata yang meneriakan namanya. Sasuke tak peduli lagi dengan dunia di sekelilingnya, seolah mereka semua buram dan fokusnya hanya pada sosok berhelai merah muda itu.

Hatinya mendesah lega, ketika wanita itu masih berdiri di sana memunggunginya, berdiri seorang diri. Dengan perlahan Sasuke melangkah mendekat, memangkas jarak diantara keduanya hingga tak lebih dari 10 langkah untuk Sasuke dapat menyentuh tubuh itu. Bibirnya terbuka menyuarakan sebuah nama yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Kau tunggu di sini sebentar ya. Kaa- _san_ mau menemui pengusaha itu, ini mengenai pembayaran." Ucap ibu Sakura kepadanya. Sakura hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia terus menunggu dalam diam di depan pintu keluar, dengan kerenjang kosong yang menemaninya. Hingga sebuah suara berat yang begitu familiar ditelinganya mengalun indah menyebut namanya.

"Sakura."

Dan Sakura pun menoleh ke belakang. Memastikan bahwa apa yang ia dengan bukan hanya ilusinya. _Onyx_ dan _emerald_ saling bertemu, mengunci satu sama lain. Raut terkejut terlihat jelas di wajah keduanya. Dengan tergagap Sakura menyebut sebuah nama yang begitu ia puja.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?"

Dan sepertinya kontinuitas dari benang takdir antara keduanya—Sasuke dan Sakura—tak putus begitu saja, ini akan kembali berlanjut. Entah apa yang sedang Tuhan rencanakan, tak ada seorangpun yang tau.

 _Oh Kami-sama, takdir apa lagi yang akan Engkau mainkan?-_ ucap Sakura membatin.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N:

Hai Flow balik lagi. Maafkan update yang begitu lama /sujud gomenasai minna-san. Sebenernya udah pengen lanjutin tapi tiba-tiba WB dateng gitu aja, dan ide ngga mengalir sama sekali. Dan sepertinya di bulan puasa ini baru dapet hidayah buat lanjut. Terus masalah tiba-tiba muncul, laptop error dan ga bisa connect ke internet. Sedih banget T_T, jadi harus nunggu beberapa hari sampai my leppi bener. Flow juga mau ngucapin terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat partner duet kesayangan—Hana yang udah nyemangatin buat bikin ff dan bareng-bareng melawan WB. Duh jadi curhat nih hehehe.

Terakhir,semoga kalian suka dengan ff ini ya, untuk chap ini sasusaku momentnya emang belum muncul. Kita tunggu aja di chap depan oke ;)

Terima kasih yang udah review,fav, follow ff ini. Maaf ngga bisa bales review kalian satu persatu.

Btw, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankanya. Mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan yang Flow perbuat.

Marhaban ya Ramadhan

Flow


	3. NOTE

SEBELUMNYA SAYA MAU MEMINTA MAAF KEPADA SELURUH READER, BAIK ITU SSL MAUPUN SHL. SUNGGUH SAYA TIDAK BERMAKSUD MENCARI PERHATIAN DAN MENIMBULKAN WAR.

Jujur saya sama sekali tidak mengetahui permasalahan war yang terjadi tempo lalu, saya juga baru aktif dengan akun saya hari ini. Mengenai sakura yang di tag dalam ff sasuhina dan di bash habis-habisan juga saya tidak tau. Saya baru tau dari beberapa review yang masuk dan itu cukup membuat saya kaget.

Saya tidak keberatan dengan flame,kritik atau sejenisnya yang ditujukan kepada saya. Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk kalian yang menyempatkan untuk review, saya anggap semua review dari kalian bersifat positif dan demi kebaikan bersama.

Saya juga mengakui saya salah di sini, maka dari itu tag Hinata pada ff ini saya hapus. Dan saya berharap keputusan yang saya ambil dapat diterima oleh reader semua.

SEKALI LAGI FLOW DI SINI MEMINTA MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA UNTUK PARA READER SEMUANYA. KHUSUNYA UNTUK SHL, SAYA SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BERNIAT UNTUK MENIMBULKAN FAN-WAR KARENA SAYA PUN TIDAK MENYUKAI FAN-WAR. INI MURNI SALAH SAYA, KETIDAK TAHUAN SAYA DAN PENGAMBILAN KEPUTUSAN SAYA YANG SALAH. DAN TOLONG JANGAN SALING MEMBENCI, BERHUBUNG INI JUGA SEDANG BULAN RAMADHAN MARI SALING MEMAAFKAN.

Saya mahfum jika setelah pernyataan ini mungkin akan lebih banyak flame yang saya terima, tapi setidaknya saya sudah mencoba untuk menjelaskan dan memperbaiki apa yang terjadi. Jika hal ini masih dianggap belum cukup lagi-lagi saya memohon maaf kepada reader semua.

Ini akan saya jadikan sebuah pelajaran untuk kedepanya. Saya akan lebih berhati-hati dalam menempatkan chara dan keputusan yang saya ambil. Bagi yang masih berminat dengan ff saya yang penuh dengan kekurangan ini, flow ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya. Untuk kedepannya saya akan berusaha lebih keras untuk ff ini. /deep bow

Mungkin cukup sekian dari saya, mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanan kalian yang disebabkan karena saya.

Gomenasai minna-san. Nido to kurikaeshimasen.

Salam damai

Flow


End file.
